


milk drink

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: After a long day of traveling under the desert sun, Zelda is thirsty. Lady Urbosa has just what she needs.





	milk drink

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the rather on-the-nose title for this fic, it's because it's for [Dick or Treat 2019!](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) For this challenge, you write a smut fic with a title that is a Pokémon move. Milk Drink is the signature move for Miltank, the milk cow Pokémon. While the title to Pokémon inspired, the fic does not have to be! Although I did take some nintendo inspiration for my first work. 
> 
> I've had this, as well as another fic, ready for April 1st. And the day has finally come! I hope you enjoy! I'm still nervous every time I post smut, even after many years of posting to ao3.

They had spent all day traveling through the Gerudo Desert. Zelda was in search of legendary Eighth Heroine, after rumours it may hold what she was searching. The hot sun beat down on them all day and they were rewarded with nothing. The Princess was no closer to finding the Eighth Heroine.

“Little bird, there’s no need to look so sad,” Lady Urbosa said. One of her tan hands grabbed Zelda’s chin, gently tilting her head to meet Urbosa’s green eyes. “There’s always tomorrow.”

Zelda sighed. “I know,” she promised. Her voice came out rough and strained. She soundly became aware of how thirsty she was. Her tongue had gone dry. She rummaged through her bag, looking for the glass bottle she had filled with water from the Kara Kara Bazaar. When she found it, she discovered it was empty.

“Lady Urbosa?” she asked. “Do you have any water?”

“We must save our water for the journey back,” Urbosa answered with a frown.

“Just a few sips?” Zelda begged. “My throats so dry I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

Urbosa hummed, tapping a painted nail against her chin. “Do you like milk?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Where would we find—?” Zelda began.

“Do you like milk?” Urbosa repeated, interrupting the Princess.

“Why, yes,” Zelda answered with a nod.

“Get me an empty bottle,” Urbosa instructed. Zelda searched her bag again for her glass bottle before handing over the Urbosa.

Urbosa inspected the bottle, particularly the opening. Then, without any warning, the Gerudo Champion removed her colorful gold top. Green eyes widened at the sight of Urbosa’s round breasts and large, dark nipples. Zelda silently watched in awe as Urbosa brought the bottle up to one of her nipples. With her free hand, she squeezed her breast. A small dribble of white liquid fell into the bottle.

Zelda mouth dropped, entranced by Lady Urbosa. She had never seen another woman’s breasts. Her own were small and perky. Urbosa’s were hearty by comparison.

Urbosa huffed, seeming the struggle to squeeze her breast with only one hand. “Zelda?” she requested.

“Yes, Lady Urbosa?” the Princess replied, anxious to hear what the Gerudo wanted her to do.

“Come here,” she encouraged. The Hylian took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of Urbosa. Zelda could feel Urbosa’s warm breath flowing down in her. It was nice, as the desert grew chilly once the sun dipped below the horizon. “Use your hands.”

Zelda gulped. She stared at the pair of breasts directly in front of her. Her pale hands shook as she lifted them to the one the bottle lip was safely pressed against. She gently squeezed, flinching at the small squirt of milk that splashed into the glass.

Her eyes glanced up at Urbosa, who was intently staring down at her. She had an encouraging smile on her blue lips.

Zelda squeezed again, but no milk came out. She tried again, harder. Still nothing. The bottle only contained a few sips of milk. It was nowhere near enough to quench her thirst.

“Shall we try the other?” the Hylian timidly questioned.

Urbosa shook her head with a small frown. “I’m afraid not. The best way to get is to use suction.”

Zelda flushed. “Oh.”

Urbosa pushed her breasts closer to Zelda’s pink face. “Go ahead, little bird. You’re so thirsty.”

Zelda’s heart pounded at Urbosa’s coaxing words and suggestive smirk. Her mouth somehow felt drier as she opened it. She brought her mouth to one of the dark nipples, giving it a tentative lick. She could taste the sweet milk that had slightly spilled out. It was good. Really good. Her lips wrapped around the bud, craving more of Urbosa’s sweetness.

Warm liquid went gushing into Zelda’s mouth as she sucked. Some spilled out of her lips, dripping onto her blouse.

Urbosa moaned. It came from deep within her. Zelda felt her chest vibrate as she continued to suckle. “So good,” the Gerudo encouraged. “Do you like it?”

Zelda hummed and nodded in response, not wanting to miss a drop of the delicious milk. She sucked harder, using her hands to squeeze the plush breast. The pressure caused a large spray of liquid, most of which ended up dripping all over both of them.

Zelda dipped down to lick to stray milk off of Urbosa’s hard abs. In response, Urbosa shivered. “Come up here and kiss me,” she demanded and Zelda quickly complied. Their mouths feverishly pushed against each other. Urbosa’s tongue licked at Zelda’s lips, chin, and inside her mouth, tasting her own milk on Zelda.

As they kissed, Zelda massaged both of Urbosa breasts. More milk dripped out from them. She felt the urge to lick every last drop from Urbosa, but she was stopped by Urbosa beginning to undress her.

In a few moments time, Zelda found she was naked against the cold night air. Urbosa marveled at her with a smirk. “Such a beautiful princess,” she purred as her strong hands skimmed her thighs, hips, waist, and landing on her small tits. She pulled Zelda into a kiss again and pushed her large breasts against Zelda’s.

Zelda could now feel Urbosa’s milk spraying onto her bare skin. She desperately kissed Urbosa, hoping she would relieve her from the feelings building within.

Urbosa pulled back from the kiss. She laid Zelda down in the sand and spread her pale legs. She grabbed the glass bottle that still held some milk and poured it directly onto Zelda’s cunt. “My royal dessert,” Urbosa said before leaning down to the soaked cunt. She placed a gentle kiss to Zelda’s clit, causing the Princess to whine with delight.

Zelda was overwhelmed by the Gerudo Champion. Her chest was aching. Her mouth was trembling. Her clit was throbbing. “Please, Lady Urbosa,” she begged.

Urbosa began to lick at her clit. Each was sure and strong, sending bolts of pleasure through Zelda. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining the slight electric quality about it, or if Urbosa herself was causing it.

“Mmm,” Urbosa hummed against Zelda’s clit. She quivered at the sensation. “You taste so good. I’d like to eat you every night.”

Urbosa then sucked Zelda’s clit, not unlike the way Zelda had suckled her breast. The pleasure it caused mixed with the recent memories, and Zelda was sent into the heavens. Her heart froze and legs stilled before she came with a loud whine.

She heaved when she finally was able to relax again. Urbosa laid down next to her, pushing her sweaty blonde hair out of her face. “Are you still thirsty?’ the Gerudo asked.

Zelda grinned, feeling herself blush again. “A little, Lady Urbosa.”

Urbosa chuckled. “You can have a drink whenever you’d like, Princess.”

Zelda was sure to make her keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> If you have any pairings you'd like me to write smut for this challenge, let me know. You can get a good sense of my fandoms by looking at the list on my ao3 dashboard. I write m/m and f/f. And feel free to let me know if you have a certain Pokémon move in mind.


End file.
